kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sock Hop
Sock Hop is the 25th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and 51st episode overall. In this episode, the kids host a sock hop at the P*lace. Plot Summary We begin with seeing the kids finishing preparation for the sock hop when Riley enters the P*lace wearing a bright blue jacket and a heavy amount of hair gel (as well as talking like a cross between a 1950s beatnik and a radio disc jockey). Once the preparation finishes; we begin with seeing Stacy, Kid and Renee launching into "Old Time Rock and Roll" followed by Stacy and Kid taking the lead on "Back in the U.S.A.". Riley then returns to the stage hyping the crowd; forcing Gloria and Kid to explain what on earth he was doing. Later; Riley tells Kid and Stacy a riddle that leads into "Rockin' Robin"; followed by Renee talking the lead for "They Don't Know (About Love)". They then share the background of the P*lace (explaining its history as the Palace) and point out how some things change (speech patterns; as Riley has displayed); others say the same, such as good music, leading to Gloria leading "Dancing in the Street". As the sock hop winds down; Ryan mentions he was reluctant at first to the idea of a sock hop; but they were having too much fun. Gloria then congratulates Riley for his role as host (Riley then comments about making like a banana and splitting) before closing with "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me". Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika Marrero) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Old Time Rock and Roll" (Bob Seger cover; lead vocals by Stacy, Kid and Renee) * "Back in the U.S.A." (Chuck Berry cover {also recorded by Linda Ronstadt}; lead vocals by Stacy and Kid) * "Rockin' Robin" (Bobby Day cover; lead vocals by Kid and Stacy) * "They Don't Know (About Love)" (Kirsty MacColl cover {also recorded by Tracey Ullman}; lead vocals by Renee) * "Dancing in the Street" (Martha and the Vandellas cover {also recorded by David Bowie and Mick Jagger}; lead vocals by Gloria) * "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me" (Billy Joel cover; lead vocals by Kid, Ryan, Renee, Stacy and Gloria) Trivia * This and the following "Decade of Hits" episode were special concert episodes produced as the last episodes of Kids Incorporated's original syndicated run prior to being picked up by the Disney Channel * Each song except "They Don't Know About Love" was used in a previous episode * "Old Time Rock and Roll" was previously used in Season 1's "Space Case" * "Back in the U.S.A." was previously used in Season 1's "Civic Day Parade" * "Rockin' Robin" was previously used in Season 2's "Grandma, Won't You Dance With Me" * "Dancing in the Street" was previously used in Season 1's "No Jockos" * "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me" was previously used in Season 2's "Classical Case". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated